Earl of Dunmore
, 8th Earl of Dunmore, VC, DSO, MVO, DL]] Earl of Dunmore is a title in the Peerage of Scotland. History It was created in 1686 for Lord Charles Murray, second son of John Murray, 1st Marquess of Atholl. He was made Lord Murray of Blair, Moulin and Tillimet (or Tullimet) and Viscount of Fincastle at the same time, also in the Peerage of Scotland. He was succeeded by his son, the second Earl. He was a General in the Army and sat in the House of Lords as a Scottish Representative Peer from 1713 to 1715 and from 1727 to 1752. His younger brother, William Murray, later to become the third Earl, was involved in the Jacobite rising of 1745 and was tried for high treason in 1746. Murray pleaded guilty but received a pardon from King George II and succeeded to the peerages when his brother died unmarried six years later. The third Earl was succeeded by his son, the fourth Earl. He was also a Scottish Representative Peer in the House of Lords from 1761 to 1774 and from 1776 to 1790 and served as Governor of New York, of Virginia and of the Bahamas. His eldest son, the fifth Earl, briefly represented Liskeard in the House of Commons. In 1831 he was created Baron Dunmore, of Dunmore in the Forest of Athole in the County of Perth, in the Peerage of the United Kingdom, which gave him and his descendants a permanent seat in the House of Lords. George Murray, 5th Earl of Dunmore, bought the Estate of Harris from Alexander Norman Macleod for £60,000 in 1834. In 1839, the people of South Harris were ejected from their homes by armed soldiers and a posse of Glasgow policemen acting on orders from the government, at the behest of the Earl of Dunmore. The 6th Earl of Dunmore, Alexander Edward Murray, had inherited Harris upon the death of his father on the 11th of November 1836 and would in turn be succeeded by his son, Charles Adolphus, following the 6th Earl's death on the 14th of July 1845 . Thus the 6th Earl was about halfway through his proprietorship of the island when he was providing a pound per person for those electing to leave. The seventh Earl of Dunmore served as a Lord-in-Waiting (government whip in the House of Lords) in the second Conservative administration of Benjamin Disraeli and was also Lord Lieutenant of Stirlingshire. The 7th Earl relinquished ownership of the North Harris Estate to his bankers, in particular the Scott family. He was succeeded by his son, the eighth Earl. He was a soldier and was awarded the Victoria Cross in 1897. Lord Dunmore later held political office as Captain of the Honourable Corps of Gentlemen-at-Arms (government chief whip in the House of Lords). On the death in 1980 of his grandson, the ninth Earl, the line of the fifth Earl failed and the barony of Dunmore became extinct. The late Earl was succeeded by his distant relative (his fourth cousin once removed), the tenth Earl. He was the great-great-grandson of the Hon. Alexander Murray, second son on the fourth Earl, and lived in Tasmania, Australia. the titles are held by his nephew, the twelfth Earl, who succeeded his father in 1995. He also lives in Australia. As a male-line descendant of the first Marquess of Atholl he is also in remainder to this peerage and its subsidiary titles and by special remainder to the Dukedom, which are now held by his kinsman Bruce Murray, 12th Duke of Atholl. The family seat was Amhuinnsuidhe Castle, on the Isle of Harris and Dunmore Tower, near Airth, Falkirk. Earls of Dunmore (1686) # Charles Murray, 1st Earl of Dunmore (1661–1710) # John Murray, 2nd Earl of Dunmore (1685–1752) # William Murray, 3rd Earl of Dunmore (1696–1756) # John Murray, 4th Earl of Dunmore (1730–1809) # George Murray, 5th Earl of Dunmore (1762–1836) # Alexander Edward Murray, 6th Earl of Dunmore (1804–1845) # Charles Adolphus Murray, 7th Earl of Dunmore (1841–1907) # Alexander Edward Murray, 8th Earl of Dunmore (1871–1962) # John Alexander Murray, 9th Earl of Dunmore (1939–1980) # Reginald Arthur Murray, 10th Earl of Dunmore (1911–1981) # Kenneth Randolph Murray, 11th Earl of Dunmore (1913–1995) # Malcolm Kenneth Murray, 12th Earl of Dunmore (b. 1946) The heir presumptive is the present holder's brother Hon. Geoffrey Charles Murray (b. 1949). The heir presumptive's heir presumptive is his first cousin Stephen Alexander Murray (b. 1953). The heir presumptive's heir presumptive's heir apparent is his son, Anthony Victor Murray (b. 1989). Countesses of Dunmore * Lady Charlotte Murray (née Stewart) (d. November 11, 1818), wife of John Murray, 4th Earl of Dunmore. Lady Charlotte was the daughter of Alexander Stewart, 6th Earl of Galloway, and the mother of Lady Augusta Murray. * Lady Susan Hamilton wife of the fifth Earl * Catherine Murray, Countess of Dunmore (née Herbert) (1814-1886) wife of the sixth Earl See also * Duke of Atholl * Lady Augusta Murray * Sir Charles Augustus Murray * Baron Dunmore References Citations Sources * Kidd, Charles, Williamson, David (editors). Debrett's Peerage and Baronetage (1990 edition). New York: St Martin's Press, 1990., * Donald J MacLeod, Woodcroft Avenue, Bridge of Don in The Scotsman, Edinburgh 21 April 2011 * The Caledonian Mercury, 2 September 1841 * * External links * * * Category:Earldoms in the Peerage of Scotland Category:Clan Murray